Not So Bubbly
by Kathy of the Fenrir Branch
Summary: After 16 long years of being the mascot of the PPG, Bubbles has had enough. She won't be pushed around any longer, well, maybe a little...
1. Chapter 1: What's Inside

Chapter 1: What's Inside

I slid on my headphones in order to drown out the inevitable argument that my sister's were about to have, rolling my eyes like I normally do.

It wasn't always like this. The arguing, yes, but not me. I used to care, I would get in the middle of the two, bawling my eyes out to get them to stop fighting. It never worked, and after a while, I stopped caring. The chemistry we had as a team when we were kids was gone. Each one of us in our own angsty teenage world. Even so, Blossom the self proclaimed "Leader" of our merry little band still finds ways for us to get up and help the public, she doesn't get much protest from me, but my other sister, Buttercup, usually has some choice words to share with her at any given moment.

"Bubbles!" Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. "Please explain to our 'Leader' that you don't want to go on these kiddy missions anymore either." Buttercup yelled at me, making sure to rip off my headphones before raising her voice at me as if I were the one she were mad at. I slid a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear before looking up from my phone and starting Buttercup straight in the eyes, unfortunately, for her, she had effectively pissed me off. Normally I'd swallow my feelings and smile, but I was sick of this. I put as much killing intent as I could muster into my gaze,

"Give me back my headphones, or else." I said, ice dripping from my voice, both of my sisters stared at me in disbelief for a moment, then they both burst out laughing.

Blossom paused long enough to ridicule me, "Bubbles, I actually thought you were serious for a second." Her voice was high-pitched from the laugher. "Yeah," Buttercup joined, "Like you could actually hurt anything stronger than a loaf of bread!" The girls' laugher echoed in my head, and my pissed off state quickly turned into my just beplain old angry. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, wanting to fall back into my old weak self.

Then I realized something, Buttercup was within arms reach of me, I could easily stick my fist out and-

A sharp pain went through my head as my ponytail was yanked by Buttercup. "Don't say things you can't back up, we all know you're the weakest of us all."

That was the final straw. I drew back my hand, which had formed into a fist, and launched it forward, burying it into Buttercup's stomach. Causing her to kneel down and release me. I picked up my headphones without another word. Sliding them over my ears again and once again being lost in my music. The others didn't bother me for the rest of the night. But I knew revenge was coming. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue

Chapter 2: Blue

Early the next morning, I slipped out of the bed that I still shared with my sisters. Luckily, I didn't sleep in the middle, or I couldn't get a head start like I normally do. I let out a tiny yawn before walking down to the lab, where I knew I could be alone, at least from Buttercup, anyway.

I wasn't particularly into science and all that jazz, but it was fun to look at, sometimes. The pretty explosions and bursts of color were the inspiration for a great quantity of my art.

During my musings I wandered towards the little room where we uses to train as kids, I was usually the only occupant now, Blossom was to busy with her "social life" to train at all and Buttercup was all too confident in her fists that she never went near this thing. As I reached forward and tapped the buttons that provided my favorite scene, My dear sisters being trapped by a giant monster octopus, and it was up to me to save them. I put on my headphones once again and went into the simulation.

As soon as I landed, a large purple tentacle shot out at me. I dodged to the side like normal and looked to see where it came from. But something in me clicked, and a smirk came to my face as I decided to go more agro on this one. I plunged my fist into the tentacle and pulled it towards me, causing the massive beast to fly in my direction, destroying the city as it went along. My smile only grew wider as it came within striking range, and as soon as it did, I kicked it high into the air.

I couldn't help but laugh this was fun, I should do this more often. I felt a surge of power rush through my arms as I pushed my hands forward and let loose a blue destructive wave that disintegrated the monster into dust. As the power dissipated, I stared at my smoking palms, I couldn't do that before. Much better than the sonic scream. I flew into the air and to the location of my sisters. As I untied them they looked at me with frightened eyes. Like I was going to be the one to kill them. And the strangest thing was, I liked it.

"Bubbles I need to talk to you." A large male voice boomed over the sky and the simulation faded back into the little white room. I exited the room, to find my creator and father figure, the great Professor Utonium, looking at me like I was a test subject.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked him, smiling. He was the only one I genuinely smile force anymore. Everything else had gotten the volume turned down. The world was just dumb like that sometimes.

"Bubbles, are you doing okay?" He asked, his face showing slight concern, "I saw your run in there, and that was a little... rougher than I've seen you normally do."

"I'm fine dad, I was just having fun in there. No big deal." I said truthfully,

"And that thing you did in there, was that new?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

"I didn't think so, but your eyes... they haven't stopped glowing."

My eyes? I reached for my phone in my pocket and pulled it out, turning on the front camera, and sure enough, my eyes were glowing. Not the normal glow that happens when we use our power, but this glow was dark, and sinister, Like if you touched it, your hand would catch on fire.

"I-I don't know why it's like that..." My voice shook as I spoke and the glow left, Like it was deeming me unworthy for this sign of weakness.

The Professor walked over to me and patted my head "It's probably nothing. Just take it easy for a bit, okay?"

"Right." I gave him a nod before rushing out of the lab to get ready for school.

As soon as I left for my room, A fist was thrown into my face faster than I had time to react. But I was do good at neglecting pain by now that it didn't budge me an inch.

"What the- Bubbles!? How'd you?" Buttercup said not understanding why I didn't go down.

"Buttercup. I'll give you three seconds to get out of my sight before I roast you." I didn't even get to count before she was gone. One look at my face, and she knew I could fully carry out my threat.

Blossom came just after, "What did you do to Buttercup? She ran past me almost about to cry!"

I smiled at the redhead, "I put her in her place, that's all." I turned and headed to the room to get ready for school. I don't know what happened, but I liked it. Buttercup can't touch me any longer. Blossom will most likely try to stunt my growth, knowing that I'm upsetting the balance of the team. The smile didn't leave my face as I got dressed,

I welcome the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Going Down

Chapter 3: You're Going Down

The smell of baked goods fills the air as I skip through the streets of Townsville's pastry festival. This is my favorite time of year, everyone is so happy and nice to each other. Even Buttercup cracked a smile this morning. I flew from stand to stand, trying all the treats that could fit in my mouth.

I was loving every second of this, I wished it could never end. My smile reflected in a shiny red candied apple, except it twisted and sadistic. Startled, I dropped the apple and shook my head, thinking I was just seeing things.

"Scared of an apple? That's a new low, even for a wimp like you." A voice called out from behind me, I turned around, ready for a fight, but the sight of the voices owner scared me even more,

Standing there, was a girl, that shared my same face, except she had an expression that seemed like she was looking down upon me. Her blond hair hung below her shoulders, with blotches of red clotted in it, with a little dripping off of the ends. Her outfit was splattered in the same substance, and her hands sparked with blue energy. The worst thing was her eyes, they were the same shade of crystal blue that mine was, but the black in them seemed like a deep pit, with a monster inside, just waiting to be released

"What's wrong, Bubbles? Can't stand to look at yourself?" She laughed, folding her arms.

I growled at her, gathering my bearings, "You're not me. I'm me." I forced myself to use a strong voice even though fear had a hold on me.

"Save it." The girl said, stepping closer to me. She took hold of my chin and looked me in the eyes, a small smile streaking her face,

"I'm not you. You're not you. We're two halves of the same whole, and you've been pushing me down for far too long." She giggled like a little girl,

"In order to achieve our full potential, we'll have to merge. Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, I tried to move away, but my limbs refused to respond,

Just then I felt a sharp pain in my chest, she released me so I could look down at it. Her hand was inside my chest, and as I looked on, she kicked me away, and I saw my beating heart in her hand before everything faded to black.

I watched as my lesser half fell to the ground. Shaking my head, I devoured her heart. I yelled out audibly as a rush of feelings hit me. Once I regained my composure, I smiled,

"That wasn't so bad. Now it's time to wake up." My eyes sparked blue as I felt a rush of power flow through me.

...

When I opened my eyes, I saw the early morning sky, but what was weird about it was that I could have sworn I had fallen asleep inside of my room.

"BUBBLES! WHAT THE HELL?!" A very pissed Blossom came into my view. And I audibly growled at her,

"What is it?" I said, rising out of my bed. I looked at my surroundings, yeah, I definitely went to sleep at home.

"You literally just blew the roof off of this place!" Blossom said, her face had turned the same color as her red pajamas, she had that look as if she were about to yell at Buttercup. She took a deep breath to start, but I had my hand clamped over her mouth in a second.

"I don't want to hear it." I said, my voice even scaring _me_a little. "If you have something to say, I suggest we take this outside first." I removed my hand and walked off to get dressed.

I felt a large force slam into me from the side, knocking me through the window, the next thing I felt was the hard concrete, and then another force slamming onto my spine as I tried to get up.

"Lately, you've been getting too big for your britches. And it's about time you get brought back down to size!" Blossom yelled as she stomped on my back again.

I gritted my teeth and as she went for a third stomp, I turned over and grabbed her foot, bending it upwards until I heard a sharp crack, then I threw Blossom off of me.

"Weakling. You think you can actually touch me?" I smiled, suppressing a laugh, "Cute. Get up."

Blossom was tending to her foot, which I apparently almost tore off. It was hanging by a thread. Tears were falling down her face as she looked towards me. I slowly walked toward her, she wasn't worthy to be my opponent. I raised my hand, it was already pulsating with the now familiar blue energy, "Die."

"BUBBLES NO!" The voice startled me, and I twitched as the blast fired, and a high pitched scream rang through the air. The blast had caught the left half of Blossom's face. I turned toward the sound, seeing Buttercup and The Professor running towards me, no running towards Blossom. I shook my head, I had no family, not anymore.

I turned around and walked away, never looking back.


End file.
